


Paradisum

by momentofzen



Category: Blur
Genre: I have no shame, IM SORRY OKAY, M/M, Shameless Smut, bored at three am, i dont even know, idk - Freeform, set in 1995 because damon was angelic in 1995, so was graham tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momentofzen/pseuds/momentofzen
Summary: "'I'm gonna give you my loveI'm gonna give youEvery inch of my love"Paradise was real and it was located in a bus, somewhere near Blackpool.Set in 1995.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while being bored and unable to sleep at three am while listening to Whole Lotta Love by Led Zeppelin on repeat.
> 
> I'm sorry.

_Scratch marks. Claw marks. Red marks all over his back and chest and him riding Damon slowly._ And his long guitarist nails digging into Damon's shoulders and making him curse under his breath. His blonde hair falling all over his face, glued to his forehead due to sweat. The rocking of the tour bus in movement making it hard for them to keep quiet but they had to. Everyone, except for the driver was asleep. _Four AM_ , driving through one of the many green unknown roads of England. "F-fuck... I knew these beds in the back of the bus would eventually pay off-." Damon said - almost moaned - under his breath because Graham gave a violent roll of his hips and he was suddenly very aware of the fact he was inside of Graham. _All of him._ And they both fell into quiet, low giggles because they were best friends and as much as they denied, they knew they were in _love_. In some kind of fucked up way where all they did was share steamy, sometimes gentle sometimes needy kisses and comfort each other when things got too bad. And _fuck_. Definitely _fuck_. And try new things - one night after a particular smashing gig in Paris and the two of them having snorted enough coke, Damon decided he wanted to experiment with whipped cream. And Graham found the idea quite appealing. Not to mention explore each other's bodies in every kind of way, anywhere possible. And fight. _And then fuck again._ "Y-you're _so_ tight. Fuck." Damon said again, in some kind of hasty whisper as Graham rolled his hips _back and forth, back and forth_ and the sweat and the moonlight creeping in through the curtains made him look like some kind of _angelic creature_. "I can't keep q-quiet, I _can't_..." Graham whimpered, cursing mentally as Damon randomly decided to take charge like he used to and take a firm hold of his now sore ass, spread him apart and thrust into him with all he'd had. And Graham found himself bending over yet again to wrap his arms around Damon's neck and hide his face in the crook of it in order to stifle the noises that insisted on leaving his mouth, practically clinging onto him and trying to control his moans as they left his lips and collided against the other's hot skin. They both were naked. And closed the curtains that surrounded the bed. That night, they could pretend only the moonlight and their sweaty, naked bodies existed. When Damon began to hit his _softest_ spot, Graham couldn't help but moan against his neck and Damon gave his ass a rough squeeze. " _W-we don't want to wake them up, love._ " But Damon couldn't deny, _Graham's moans were the prettiest melody he'd ever heard._ And Graham thought the same about Damon's. Another thing was, they would never call each other by their names while they were fucking. Only pet names. It was endearing, and the least they could do when they were performing such _intimate_ act. Graham emitted a strangled, high pitched cry as Damon finally came inside of him, and he soon found himself cumming over his and Damon's stomach. And, while Damon was still inside the other, he held him close to his chest. Both panting. Both trying to catch their breath and staring at each other with adoration and pure love. Their hearts beating in sync. _They were in love._ It began to rain. Somewhere, Alex could be heard snoring. _Paradise was real and it was located in a bus, somewhere near Blackpool._


End file.
